Mi Chica Perfecta
by taratf
Summary: Historia de Quinn y Rachel paralela a la historia de Santana y Brittany en ¿Que me dices?
1. Capítulo I

Este debió de ser un One shot pero se hizo un poco extenso, así que lo dividí en cinco partes.

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

MI CHICA PERFECTA

Capítulo I

Tenerla es tan… ¿increíble?

No tengo una palabra que pueda describir por completo lo maravilloso que es, para mí, poder estar a su lado, ella es mi chica perfecta.

Pero no es de mi chica perfecta de quien les voy a contar, sino de la persona que hizo posible que la conociera.

Es irónico que hayamos pasado la mayor parte de nuestra vida en la secundaria peleando por Finn. Primero yo, intentando robarle al que en ese tiempo era su novio. Luego ella, tratando de evitar que me case con el que se volvió mi prometido.

Al final, cada una siguió adelante, dejando así en el pasado, a aquel que una vez fue nuestro primer amor, o lo que sea que Finn haya sido porque siendo completamente sincera, en este momento, dudo seriamente que lo que sentí por él haya sido amor y, sé que a Quinn le pasa lo mismo.

Después de su accidente, muchas cosas cambiaron para ambas, pero ninguna fue consciente de ello sino hasta años después. Recuerdo lo culpable que me sentía por ello, después de todo, ella contestaba mi mensaje camino a mi boda, boda que gracias al cielo jamás se llevó a cabo.

La última vez que mencioné esa sensación de culpabilidad en voz alta, ella me dio una de esas miradas que solía lanzarme en los pasillos de la escuela y que hacían que quisiera correr a casa a esconderme, luego agregó con total seriedad –**vuelves a decir que fue tu culpa y juro que no me vuelves a ver Berry- **Sí, eso fue suficiente para que ya ni volviera a pensarlo, hasta ahora claro.

Sé que no se iría por algo así, pero el solo pensar que algo pueda alejarla , hace que emplee mejor el tiempo que paso a su lado en lugar de desperdiciarlo.

Después de la graduación las cosas fueron tomando su propio rumbo. Los primeros meses que estuve en Nueva York y ella en New Haven mantuvimos contacto solo por correo, nos contábamos todo, la distancia ayudó a que cogiéramos más confianza, por raro que eso resulte.

Cuando ella y Santana viajaron hasta aquí para evitar que hiciera un desnudo en una película universitaria, algo que agradezco profundamente hasta el día de hoy, fue la primera vez que nos vimos desde que dejé Lima, en ese momento no sabía por qué, pero volver a verla me hizo muy bien, demasiado bien, tanto que al día siguiente cuando fui a dejarla a la estación del tren, no quería que se fuera y le di el abrazo más fuerte y prolongado que jamás le hubiera dado antes, la sorpresa, para mí, fue que ella lo correspondió de igual manera.

Meses después Santana terminó mudándose con Kurt y conmigo, aunque hasta ahora no estoy muy segura de como es que eso pasó no me importa, las cosa no pudieron resultar de mejor forma. Esa latina insoportable se volvió alguien indispensable en nuestras vidas, irónico también considerando que pasábamos discutiendo casi todo el tiempo en McKinley algo que no cambió mucho con su mudanza pero terminamos entendiéndonos.

Sí, San se volvió un gran apoyo, ella y su tercer ojo psíquico mexicano.

Me ayudó a abrir los ojos con Brody, apoyó a Kurt cuando el cáncer de Burt empeoró, casi ataca a Cassandra Julie cuando la escuchó llamarme "_Schwimmer"_, ataque que fue evitado por Adam y su muy buen estado físico, aunque agradezco la oportuna aparición del adorable novio de mi mejor amigo, tengo que aceptar que una pelea entre Santana López y Cassandra Julie hubiera sido digna de la WWE RAW.

Hizo la de enfermera cuando volví a enfermar de la garganta y tuvieron que sacarme las amígdalas, a pesar de que antes de la operación me puse un "poquito" insoportable y por su mente pasó la idea de arrancarme ella misma las amígdalas, se preocupó incluso más que yo cuando tuve esas pequeñas complicaciones post operatorias.

Cuando el infeliz ese, dueño del estudio de baile donde San consiguió trabajo, se atrevió a insinuársele de la forma más desagradable que pudo ocurrírsele y recibió su merecido por parte de ella, no tenía idea con quien había osado meterse.

Aunque Santana sabe defenderse sola, algo que dejó muy en claro luego de darle semejante golpe en sus partes sensibles al sujeto, Kurt y yo no pensábamos dejarlo solo así, no, no podíamos permitir que la ofendiera y siguiera como si nada hubiera pasado. La mayoría de sus clientes e instructores eran estudiantes de NYADA, y como mi amigo Hummel y yo éramos parte de la élite de la universidad nos las ingeniamos para que ninguno de ellos volviera a ese lugar, o al menos la gran mayoría.

Esa pequeña venganza le dio a nuestra querida latina una gran idea, abrir su propio estudio de baile, tenía todo para hacerlo, talento, intuición, muchos deseos de superarse y todo el apoyo de nosotros, además de clientes e instructores ansiosos de empezar un nuevo proyecto, así conoció a Andrew y George, amigos de Adam en NYADA, quienes se volvieron sus socios y luego sus amigos.

La presencia de Santana, además de su amistad, trajo las frecuentes visitas de Quinn, algo que agradecí internamente sin saber muy bien la razón.

Paseos por Central Park, tardes en algún café, cenas, noche de chicas y Kurt cada vez que la rubia se quedaba con nosotros, horas de debate sobre arte y literatura entre Adam y ella, debates que los demás solo se limitaban a presenciar por lo intensos que podían llegar a ser y que yo disfrutaba en silencio.

La posterior llegada de Britt a la ciudad para participar de un musical junto a otros bailarines profesionales, un año después de que Kurt y yo termináramos la universidad, mismo año en que mi querido amigo se mudó con su atractivo novio y nos dejó a la latina y a mi viviendo solas, fue una gran alegría para Santana, pero así como de alegre también le fue difícil.

A pesar de que Brittany se encontraba soltera en ese momento, Santana decidió que no quería arriesgar su amistad con ella –**es demasiado importante para mí, la amo pero puedo conformarme con su amistad si con eso la mantengo cerca-** fueron sus exactas palabras, y al parecer funcionaba porque los años pasaban y todo iba bien.

Durante ese tiempo, Quinn y yo nos habíamos hecho verdaderas confidentes, esta vez ya no solo por correspondencia, cada medio de comunicación era poco para nosotras, pasábamos horas y horas hablando por video conferencia, teléfono, mensajes de texto, el habitual correo electrónico, y lo mejor de todo, la comunicación presencial, ella odia viajar en tren pero lo hacía para visitarnos, visitarme, y yo hacía lo mismo, me encantaba bajar del tren y ver su mirada buscándome entre la multitud.

Presenciar como el negocio de Santana crecía, pasar juntos los cumpleaños algunas navidades o día de acción de gracias, que todos se reunieran para asistir al estreno de algún musical en el que Kurt, Britt, Adam o yo participáramos, viajar todos hasta New Haven por el cumpleaños de Quinn o esperar con ansias alguna publicación que ella hiciera, cierto no lo mencioné, Quinn optó por ser escritora, sus estudios también le daban la oportunidad de ser guionista ¿su predilección para ello? los documentales, por lo cual viajaba de vez en cuando a Los Ángeles a pesar de vivir en New Haven –**amo New Haven, no pienso mudarme- ** era lo que solía responder cada vez que alguien le preguntaba por qué no se mudaba a L.A. y así se ahorraba los viajes, y era esa respuesta la que terminaba devolviéndome el aliento que perdía cada vez que le sugerían semejante mudanza.

Todas aquellas cosas fueron afianzando la amistad entre todos y despertando en mí algo más, pero no fui consciente de ello hasta aquella noche en la que celebramos el cumpleaños veinticinco de Santana.

Era mitad de semana, Kurt y yo estábamos a mitad de temporada en una obra con los horarios más estrictos que hayamos tenido antes o después, por lo que no podíamos darnos el lujo de celebrarlo a lo grande como a Santana le gustaba y solíamos hacerlo, claro que le prometimos compensarla con un viaje todo pagado a nada más y nada menos que París, eso fue suficiente para que desistiera de matar al director de la obra en la que estábamos trabajando.

Nos reunimos todos para cenar en el departamento que San y yo todavía compartíamos, incluso Quinn vino desde Los Ángeles lo que me dio más alegría a mí que a su mejor amiga y dueña del cumpleaños, aunque debía volver al día siguiente eso no importaba, podíamos tenerla con nosotros al menos unas horas en una ocasión como aquella, podía tenerla conmigo al menos unas horas.

La cena se desarrolló con naturalidad, como la familia que hace buen tiempo ya éramos y aún somos.

Kurt, Adam, George, Andrew, Britt, Quinn y yo, todos disfrutamos de ese momento, conversamos de todo y nada, recordamos diversas anécdotas y reímos como niños, sobre todo al recordar el incidente de San y mi antigua profesora.

George y Andrew no podían creer que en la escuela las cosas hubieran sido tan diferentes, Adam se quedó perplejo cuando Quinn relató como Sue Sylvester quiso usar a Brittany como bala de cañón. Y yo, yo solo podía ver a Quinn, trataba de no hacerlo pero era inevitable, su voz, sus gestos, su mirada, toda ella era un imán para mis sentidos.

Fue un instante, una milésima de segundo en la que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, no fue necesario nada más para que me sintiera totalmente expuesta, como si ella pudiera leer mis pensamientos, mis deseos, mis sentimientos, sentimientos que ni yo tenía claros.

Solo esquivé su mirada y me levanté de golpe sin ninguna explicación, interrumpiendo así la conversación que se llevaba a cabo y de la que no tenía ni la más mínima idea cual era el tema, todos se quedaron mirándome y yo no pude sino excusarme y dirigirme al baño, jamás olvidaré la mirada que me lanzó Santana, podría jurar que ella sabía el por qué de mi reacción y tiempo después supe que no estaba equivocada, ella realmente tiene un tercer ojo psíquico mexicano.

Me tomé unos minutos para calmarme y entrar en razón **-ella no puede saberlo, ni yo lo sé, es ilógico- **era lo único que repetí todo ese tiempo, eso y un millón de **–cálmate Rachel-**antes de salir y enfrentar a mis amigos.

Cuando me reuní nuevamente con ellos en la mesa, los chicos ya se preparaban para retirarse, era relativamente tarde y todos teníamos que descansar, se despidieron y se retiraron.

Para estar más cómodas, dejamos el comedor y nos acomodamos en el salón, ellas en el sillón largo y yo en el individual a pesar de que este estaba un tanto separado, era eso o las piernas de San y sabiendo como le gusta molestarme haciéndome cosquillas, esa hubiera sido la opción menos recomendable teniendo a Quinn en el otro extremo del mueble.

¿Por qué a Santana le gusta hacerme cosquillas? porque según ella salto como si me estuviera atacando una pandilla de pulgas asesinas y, eso a ella y a Kurt siempre les ha parecido divertido, cuando los tres vivíamos juntos ellos terminaban aliándose en mi contra y yo terminaba siendo víctima de un muy bien orquestado ataque de cosquillas por parte de los dos, definitivamente eso es lo que menos extraño de nuestra convivencia.

Bien, Quinn estaba en el extremo derecho del sillón, Britt al centro, San el otro extremo y yo en el sillón individual que estaba ubicado a cierta distancia del lado de San.

Teníamos cerca de seis meses sin estar las cuatro juntas, así que Brittany se quedaría a pasar la noche con nosotras al igual que Quinn. Nos pusimos al día, hablamos de nuestras exparejas, fue como si estuviéramos de acuerdo en todo, las cuatro solteras, la última relación un desastre completo, ¿proyectos? Por supuesto y todas entusiasmadas con ellos.

Durante esas casi dos horas en las que las acompañé, sentía que Quinn me miraba por momentos, no podía asegurarlo porque desde que salí del cuarto de baño no le dirigí la mirada una sola vez, así que solo me repetía internamente que eran ideas mías.

Dada cierta hora decidí dejarlas a solas para que recordaran sus tiempos como cheerios.

¿Por qué? Pues porque quería darles su espacio, estaba cansada, se hacía tarde y yo tenía que estar a primera hora en el teatro, podría mencionar decenas de motivos pero el principal era que tenía que salir de ahí, hubiera salido corriendo del lugar pero era mi departamento ¿A dónde podría ir a esa hora y bajo que excusa? Lo único que podía hacer era esconderme en mi habitación y así ocultar el efecto que la sonrisa de la rubia de ojos verdes tenía en mí.

Así pues, me dispuse a ir a dormir, me levanté del lugar en el que había permanecido y me detuve al pasar por el lado de Santana para recomendarles que no exageraran con la ingesta de alcohol, a pesar de que sabía que no me harían caso, luego Britt me dijo **–sueña con unicornios-** Quinn me regaló la sonrisa más dulce que había visto hasta ese momento y dijo **–que descanses Rach- ** yo quedé como hipnotizada, una efímera hipnosis, y fue efímera no porque haya podido librarme del efecto 'Q' como ahora le dice Santana, sino porque esta misma me dio una palmada en el trasero lanzándome una miraba burlona, que no logré entender hasta unos meses después, y agregando paralelamente a su acción y gesto **–a dormir Berry-** la cara de Britt y Quinn expresaban la misma sorpresa, ¿yo? Yo solo levante una ceja mirándola fijamente y espetando –**nada de alcohol para ella**- y así las dejé a solas.

Me costó conciliar el sueño teniendo en mi mente la última sonrisa que Quinn me regaló, solo llevaba apenas una horas dormida cuando un gran alboroto me despertó y me obligó a ir al salón a averiguar de que se trataba semejante escándalo, escándalo que probablemente también había despertado a mis vecinos ya que eran las 2 am y era precisamente aquello lo que más me preocupaba, yo adjudicaba aquel bullicio a la imprudencia de mis amigas al no medirse con las tres botellas de vino que seguramente ya ni existían, jamás imaginé que al salir me encontraría con semejante escena.

Como había supuesto, en la mesa yacían las tres botellas de vino, dos completamente vacías y la tercera a casi nada de vaciarse, Quinn se veía nerviosa y sorprendida, Santana perseguía a Brittany que caminaba de un lado a otro repitiendo la misma frase **–te acostaste con ella- **entender a que se refería fue como si me extirparan nuevamente las amígdalas pero esta vez sin anestesia.

Debido a que Britt parecía loca y San no estaba por la labor de explicar nada ya que se encontraba haciendo de todo por calmar a su ex chica, solo me quedaba preguntarle a Quinn que rayos estaba pasando, y bien, ella me lo dijo sin darme detalles solo un simple **–San le dijo que nos acostamos-** nada más, y no era necesario, eso fue suficiente para sentir literalmente, como ya les dije, que alguien me arrancaba las amígdalas, no fue sencillo pero logré calmar a la rubia desquiciada, luego le pedí a Quinn que fuera a mi habitación.

En una situación normal Britt dormiría conmigo y Santana compartiría habitación con la otra rubia, pero dadas las circunstancias eso no era nada prudente, era obvio, todo ese enojo e indignación solo significaban una cosa, Britt estaba celosa.

Dejé que Santana se encargara del resto y me dispuse a volver a mi recamara, al entrar y ver a Quinn sentada en mi cama, sentí otro golpe, muy distinto al anterior, no sabría explicarlo pero podría describirlo como si el latido de mi corazón en ese instante hubiera sido tan fuerte que golpeo mi pecho desde adentro.

Tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo y se veía apenada.

-**Así que tú y San… eso… eso no me lo esperaba-** dije mostrando mi sorpresa y algo de tristeza.

Tristeza, cuando identifiqué ese sentimiento pude entender todo lo demás que había estado sintiendo, ella me gustaba.


	2. Capítulo II

Solo por si alguien se lo pregunta, los detalles de la historia entre Santana y Britt se explican en ¿Que me dices?

* * *

Capítulo II

**-Rach yo… yo… no es lo que piensas… pasó hace mucho, cuando fuimos a Lima por la boda del señor Schue y…-** me decía nerviosa y tratando de hilar frases mientras yo me sentaba a su lado.

-**Tranquila Quinn, no tienes que explicarme nada-** la interrumpí tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad, después de todo era cierto, ella no tenía por qué explicarme absolutamente nada, aunque confieso que, al escuchar que aquello había sucedido hace tanto, algo dentro de mí se compuso.

-**Ya lo sé, solo no quiero que pienses que San y yo… fue cosa de una noche, algo estúpido… nunca te lo comenté porque supuse que ella ya lo habría hecho, después de todo ustedes ya vivían juntas en ese tiempo**- seguía excusándose pero más relajada.

**-No me lo dijo y si no lo hizo es porque no lo consideró relevante-** dije despreocupadamente tratando de distender la situación e inconscientemente acaricié levemente su mano, esa acción no pasó desapercibida para ella que levantó la mirada y me sonrió.

Era la situación más absurda, pensaba yo, ¿Qué hacía ella dándome explicaciones? ¿Qué hacía yo tratando de darle tranquilidad? Nada de eso tenía sentido, estaba más que claro que nadie en ese departamento iba a escandalizarse por algo así, excepto Britt claro, pero eso era diferente ella estaba celosa su reacción nada tenía que ver con el hecho de que dos de sus amigas hayan pasado una noche juntas, todo aquel cuestionamiento, tal vez más absurdo que la situación en si, estaba comenzando a marearme así que traté de llevar la conversación en otra dirección y zanjarla, después de todo no había olvidado que tenía que presentarme en el teatro en unas cuantas horas y dormir un poco era más que necesario.

**-¿Y como, por el amor de dios, es que llegaron a tocar ese punto en particular?** – pregunté riéndome.

-**La verdad no estoy muy segura, es más, hasta hace unos minutos no era consciente de nada, al parecer la reacción de Britt ha hecho que el alcohol se evapore de mi organismo**- me respondió algo avergonzada.

-**Yo se los advertí, pero no quisieron escuchar, Santana debió hablarlo con Brittany a solas y sobre todo debío hacerlo sobria –**le recriminé como si ella hubiera sido la responsable-** ustedes y el vino no son buena combinación ¿es que acaso no recordaron lo que pasó hace un año?-** espeté esta vez fingiendo una divertida molestia y cruzando los brazos.

-**Tanto como recordarlo, no**.- me dijo riéndose- **pero ¿como olvidar el sermón que nos diste a la mañana siguiente?**- continuó mientras rodaba de manera graciosa sus ojos.

-**No era para menos, o es que crees que fue gracioso para Adam tener que perseguir a Santana por tres calles mientras esta corría y gritaba a los cuatro vientos 'latina hot disponible', mientras que Kurt y yo tratábamos de convencerlas a ti y a la otra rubia de que se bajaran de esa pileta**.- dije sarcásticamente ante el recuerdo.

-**No fue para tanto, a lo mucho nos hubiéramos mojado y además ¿no te la pasas elogiando el "admirable" estado físico de Adam? no creo que correr tras una chica que apenas y podía coordinar sus pasos haya sido gran cosa.-** replicaba ella.

Por un instante quise creer que lo hacía con celos de Adam, lo cual era estúpido, de mi parte por pensar algo así y de la suya si es que realmente estaba celosa.

**-¡Quinn! le habían hecho una apendicectomía hace solo una semana.-** respondí sorprendida por su argumento y dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo.

-**Auch! ¿Es necesaria la agresión física?**- dijo mientras sobaba su brazo.

**-"No es para tanto"-** le respondí imitando el tono que había empleado anteriormente- **ahora, ya duérmete que mañana tengo trabajo y tú un vuelo.-** terminé zanjando la conversación mientras me acomodaba en un lado de la cama y ella en el otro, ella me sonrió y sacudió levemente con su cabeza totalmente vencida y resignada.

**-Descansa Rachel.**- dijo con dulzura.

**-Tú también Quinn.- **le respondí ocultando una sonrisa.

Y pues, me quedé profundamente dormida y asumo que ella también, porque su sorpresa fue igual que la mía cuando nos despertamos horas después.

En algún momento, durante la madrugada, nos habíamos acercado lo suficiente para terminar con ella abrazándome por la espalda con su brazo izquierdo bajo mi cuello y el otro aferrado a mi cintura mientras su mano descansaba en mi abdomen y, yo con los dedos de mi mano derecha entrelazados con los suyos.

Cuando me desperté, no me sentí para nada rara, como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo y siempre lo hubiésemos hecho.

Al sentir su pausada respiración en mi cuello recién caí en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, me removí por reflejo y eso la despertó, sé que su asombro era similar al mío porque inmediatamente soltó mi mano y apartó su brazo de mi cintura, pero ya que el otro lo tenía atrapado bajo mi cuello, no pudo alejarse demasiado.

Ninguna decía nada, estábamos inmersas en un extraño mutismo. No nos movíamos, solo se escuchaba nuestra respiración cada vez más agitada, traté de calmar mis nervios, después de todo era un simple abrazo y no había razón para estar nerviosas, bueno, yo sí la tenía pero no podía ponerme en evidencia.

Respiré hondo y me dispuse a levantarme, jamás espere una reacción como la que ella tuvo, en cuanto hice ademán de moverme, ella volvió a colocar su brazo en mi cintura y me jaló hacia ella, yo me estremecí ante su agarre, firme pero delicado.

Su respiración aun agitada en mi cuello, su mano aferrada con delicadeza en mi abdomen, aquello debía ser un sueño y yo no quería despertarme, así que por instinto volví a entrelazar mi mano con la suya.

-**Rach-** susurró a escasos centímetros de mi cuello y yo sentí mi piel erizarse.

Giré un poco mi cabeza para poder mirarla.

Grave error, sus ojos, sus hermosos e hipnotizadores ojos, me perdí en ellos, no sé cuanto tiempo me quedé mirándola sin emitir palabra alguna, creo que incluso dejé de respirar.

**-Quinn… yo…-** trataba de decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero esos ojos no me lo permitían, y luego sus labios, sus rosados y perfectos labios parecían llamarme y juro que yo no tenía la mínima intención de ignorarlos.

Ella pasó de mirarme a los ojos a mirar mis labios y, ahí se quedó.

Podía sentir como se acercaba lentamente, mientras yo intentaba girarme más hacia ella. La distancia entre nuestras bocas era prácticamente inexistente, nos separaban solo unos milímetros, lo sé porque podía sentir su respiración sobre mis labios y la calidez que los suyos emanaban.

Entonces, la alarma. Sonó la maldita alarma que había programado en mi celular antes de todo el alboroto de la noche anterior.

El repentino sonido nos sacó de esa especie de trance en el que estábamos, al menos eso fue lo que pasó conmigo, fue tal mi reacción que me aparté bruscamente, giré hacia mi posición inicial y busqué mi móvil para apagarlo.

Mi desesperada búsqueda se debía a dos razones, Santana odia el incesante "wake up, wake up" de mi alarma y, puesto que eran las 6:30 am estaba segura de que no le haría ninguna gracia escucharlo, más aún si las cosas con Britt no habían salido bien y, la razón más importante era que una vez roto el encanto, no tenía ni idea de como mirar a Quinn así que aquella excusa me servía para evitarla al menos unos segundos, los suficientes para pensar en como salir de aquella habitación sin hacer el ridículo, algo que creo, jamás logré.

Una vez apagada la alarma, salí de la cama y luego de la habitación, sin prisa pero sin mirarla ni decirle nada, algo que no fue tan complicado porque ella tampoco dijo nada.

En cuanto cerré la puerta tras de mí, me recargué en ella y exhalé como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración toda mi vida.

Ciertamente, lo último que esperaba encontrar esa mañana era aquella escena que se desarrollaba frente a mí.

Santana se encontraba canturreando y bailando por toda la estancia, en ese momento no sabía exactamente que había sucedido entre ella y Britt, pero supuse que debió ser muy bueno para tenerla coreando "Together forever" de Rick Astley a esa hora y mientras preparaba panqueques, ella odia los panqueques, pero a Britt le encantan.

Entonces recordé porque me desperté antes de que la alarma sonara, su voz, fue su voz interrumpiendo la calma que a esa hora gobernaba el departamento lo que me despertó, pero se había vuelto completamente imperceptible luego de sentir la suave respiración de Quinn en mi cuello y fue solo cuando salí del dormitorio que mis oídos volvieron a registrarla.

**Así que no detengas mi caída**

**Es el destino el que llama**

**Una fuerza que no puedo negar**

**Eso nunca va a cambiar**

**¿Escuchas lo que digo?**

**Te quiero para el resto de mi vida**

**Juntas por siempre y nunca separarnos**

**Juntas por siempre las dos**

**¿Acaso no sabes que movería cielo y tierra para estar siempre contigo?**

-**¿Es en serio San, Rick Astley?**- dije burlándome y extrañamente no me respondió, solo sonrió y siguió con lo suyo- **¿Y Brittany?** –pregunté curiosa.

**-Está descansando, nos dormimos muy tarde**- respondió con la sonrisa más grande que la haya visto esbozar en su vida hasta ese día, yo la miré levantando una ceja y como leyendo mis pensamientos ella agregó señalándome con su índice derecho- **¡Hey, no hagas conjeturas! Solo hablamos**- no pude evitar asociar su reacción a la de esos caballeros de antaño defendiendo el honor de su amada, ella suavizó la voz y continuó**- nos besamos- **sonrió tontamente**- hablamos más y más… vamos a intentarlo otra vez- **terminó de decir suspirando.

Yo le sonreí y corrí a abrazarla, sabía lo mucho que ella anhelaba tener otra oportunidad con Britt y, si no lo había buscado era porque realmente temía perderla por completo.

Finalmente me dirigí a la ducha, una vez aseada y con el albornoz puesto me dispuse a regresar a mi cuarto para cambiarme, fue entonces cuando recordé a la rubia de ojos verdes que minutos antes estuve a punto de besar, debí de haber empezado a hiperventilar porque sentía que comenzaba a asfixiarme con mi propia respiración por contradictorio que eso parezca.

Salí del cuarto de baño con la idea de calmarme hasta llegar a mi recámara, lo que no sabía era que Quinn ya se encontraba acompañando a Santana en el salón, al verla y encontrarme directamente con sus ojos me petrifiqué y a ella se le borró la sonrisa que segundos antes esbozaba.

Aquello debió durar solo un instante, ella se giró nuevamente en dirección a San y yo desaparecía tras la puerta de mi habitación.

Desayunar no fue nada sencillo, sentía como si algo bloqueara mi garganta y me impidiera siquiera pasar mi café, ella se comportaba de lo más natural, eso me hizo pensar que tal vez todo había sido un sueño y que posiblemente yo estuviera actuando como una loca.

A penas y toqué lo que Santana había puesto sobre la mesa, me despedí rápido de manera general y salí del departamento antes de terminar enloqueciendo realmente, salí sí, pero no sin recibir una incisiva mirada por parte de cierta latina vidente, que por más feliz que estuviera no dejó pasar aquellos detalles.

Los días siguientes me invadió la culpa, lo más probable era que no pudiera ver a Quinn hasta el cumpleaños de Brittany para el cual faltaban seis semanas y, no me despedí de ella como solía hacerlo, como debí hacerlo.

La comunicación fue prácticamente nula, todo lo que sabía de ella era lo que San me decía.

Una llamada telefónica que ella realizó al departamento y que yo contesté pero que era para Santana y, un par de correos electrónicos meramente informativos cuando ella dejó Los Ángeles para volver a New Haven, fueron toda la interacción entre nosotras las semanas que siguieron.

Cuando llamó para decirle a Santana que no estaría en el cumpleaños de Britt, porque se encontraba enferma y no podía viajar, temí haber arruinado lo que tanto tiempo nos había tomado construir, nuestra amistad.

Fue en ese instante que entendí a la perfección el por qué San no se había arriesgado a intentar algo con Brittany antes de aquella noche, en la que por primera vez una discusión había traído algo bueno, una segunda oportunidad para ellas.

Santana había planeado regalarle a su chica un viaje a París, viaje que le resultó relativamente económico ya que Kurt y yo pagamos el boleto y la estancia de ella como lo habíamos prometido semanas atrás, por lo que solo se hizo cargo de los gastos de Britt.

El onomástico de nuestra simpática bailarina caía en un sábado pero su viaje estaba programado para el día anterior a este por la tarde. Decidimos reunirnos a cenar el jueves, fue una cena tranquila, estuvimos todos menos Quinn quien, a pesar de que no pudo viajar, envió el regalo perfecto, Lord Tubbintong II.

Quinn se había puesto de acuerdo con Adam y este se encargó de hacerle llegar a Britt un simpático gatito color gris, la sonrisa de la chica de Santana fue enorme al descubrir aquel obsequio y, casi como si de telepatía se tratara, recibió inmediatamente la llamada de nuestra amiga ausente quien la saludó y le preguntó si el regalo había sido de su agrado, obviamente la respuesta fue un efusivo 'SÍ'.

Britt no había tenido una mascota desde que Lord Tubbintong había partido a la tierra de los gatos estelares, como ella le decía, así que la llegada de aquel pequeño amigo le hizo mucha ilusión.

Al día siguiente luego de llevarlas a la casa de mi mejor amigo, para encargar al gato, las llevé al aeropuerto, Britt me dio las gracias y Santana, la maldita psíquica, solo me dijo **–salúdala de mi parte-** me hizo un guiño y se alejó junto con su chica.

¿Como rayos sabía que tenía pensado ir a New Haven? No lo sabía y no me importaba, después de todo había muchas posibles respuestas a aquella pregunta, realmente tenía poderes, yo era muy obvia, estuvo husmeando entre mis cosas y encontró el boleto de tren que compré el jueves por la mañana luego de que ella recibiera la noticia de que Quinn no vendría, y podría mencionar más razones pero no tiene caso.

El punto es que había comprado ese boleto que pensaba usar lo antes posible y, de alguna forma, Santana lo sabía.


	3. Capítulo III

N.A: Les confesaré que he tenido un día bastante pesado, pero, al darme una vuelta por aquí y leer sus comentarios puedo decir que han mejorado mi día (o lo que queda de él) como sea, estoy a punto de caer inconsciente ¿motivo? cansancio extremo XD así que, antes de que eso suceda, aquí les dejo a tercera parte del fic.

* * *

Capítulo III

Cuando llegué al departamento de Quinn, aquel viernes, eran casi las 7 pm, ella me recibió con gran sorpresa pero más sorprendida estaba yo al ver su estado.

Fiebre alta, escalofríos, palidez a tal punto que sus labios casi habían perdido el color, una incesante tos y por su expresión de dolor diría que también padecía de dolor muscular.

Además de sorprendida, me sentí infinitamente idiota, idiota por pensar, aunque solo haya sido por un segundo, que lo de su malestar había sido solo una excusa para evitarme, cuando claramente estaba enferma, bastante enferma.

Inmediatamente le ordené volver a la cama, y digo volver, porque al estar usando pijama asumí que estaba descansando cuando llegué, ella me miró extrañada pero no me discutió.

Hizo lo que le ordené más por necesidad que por obediencia y, no tardó mucho en quedarse profundamente dormida.

Me quedé toda la noche despierta, cuidándola, poniendo compresas frías en su frente para ayudar a bajar su temperatura, estaba tan preocupada que aunque hubiera querido no hubiera podido conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente la fiebre había cedido, su semblante era mejor y sus labios eran rosados otra vez.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** me preguntó aclarándose la garganta, mientras se reincorporaba sentándose en su cama y yo permanecía de pie a su lado

-**Me quedé preocupada luego de que llamaras a San, quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.-** respondí omitiendo la razón principal que me había llevado ahí.

-**Mmm ya veo **-dijo con seriedad- **no era necesario -**agregó fríamente-** le dije a Santana que ya había visto al médico y que solo era la gripe estacional, no debiste venir te podrías contagiar y no creo que eso le agrade a la gente del teatro.- **concluyó en tono irónico.

**-Eso no me importa –**espeté automáticamente.

**-¿En serio? Pensé que tomabas tu trabajo como algo serio-** dijo sarcásticamente empezando a colmar mi paciencia.

-**Lo hago, pero tú eres más importante **–le dije con sinceridad-** además, la temporada ya terminó y si me enfermo o no ya no es de incumbencia de la gente del teatro, como tú les dices.**

Mis argumentos no hicieron nada más que enfadarla.

**-¡Vaya eso lo explica todo! Ya no hay teatro por eso tienes tiempo para mí.**

**-¿De que estás hablando?-** mi confusión era más que evidente-** Quinn… tú… tú eres la que apenas y quiere hablarme últimamente…**

**-¡Fuiste tú quien se fue esa mañana sin despedirse siquiera! –**si mi confusión era evidente entonces su enojo era palpable-** tenías demasiada prisa por llegar al teatro que prácticamente saliste corriendo y ni me miraste antes de irte **–concluyó y desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

-**No… no fue así… yo…**- por la forma en la que me hablaba, yo empezaba a convencerme que lo que sucedió la mañana siguiente al cumpleaños de Santana, antes de salir de mi habitación, sí había sido un sueño y yo había actuado como una completa loca aquella mañana.

**-¿Tanto… tanto te molestó que… que intentara… besarte?**- preguntó casi en un susurro y con la voz entre cortada.

Ok, todos estaremos de acuerdo que, con eso último, mi hipótesis del sueño quedó completamente destruida.

-**Vete- **agregó con tristeza ante mi total mutismo.

**-Quinn…**

**-Vete Rachel, vete por favor.-**dijo sin mirarme y, esa vez, fui yo quien simplemente obedeció.

Los días pasaron y no tenía noticias de ella, tampoco le pregunté a Santana si la había llamado a ella, no quería darle más motivos a mi compañera de piso para que me lanzara más de esas miradas que últimamente parecía tener reservadas para mí.

Pasaron una, dos, tres semanas y acción de gracias se acercaba más, no me atrevía a llamarla porque no sabía que decirle, pero ese distanciamiento estaba acabando conmigo, así que terminé haciéndolo, la llamé.

No tenía ni idea de que iba a decirle, no podía empezar con un 'hey Quinn ¿Cómo estás?', estaba completamente en blanco y, como si no fuera suficiente, también estaba en pánico.

El que no contestara la llamada solo aumentaba mi nerviosismo, aquello era una tortura y si esa era su intención, torturarme, lo estaba logrando a la perfección.

Al quinto tono que se dejaba oír del otro lado de la línea, tocaron la puerta, Santana acababa de salir así que supuse que era ella volviendo por sus llaves, algo que sucedía ocho de cada diez veces que ella salía de casa.

Abrí la puerta sin fijarme por la mirilla y como una celestial a aparición, Quinn, estaba frente a mí.

Una sonrisa tímida y un simple hola le hacían compañía, levantó su mano derecha y me mostró la pantalla brillante de su celular que aún mostraba mi nombre bajo la frase 'llamada entrante', al percatarme de ese detalle, fijé mi atención en el pequeño aparato que mi mano sostenía y colgué la llamada, no fue tan simple claro, estaba tan nerviosa que presioné cuatro teclas, que nada tenían que ver con la acción que yo quería realizar, antes de poder colgar la llamada con eficacia.

Otra vez estaba sin palabras, así que solo me hice a un lado para permitirle el paso y la seguí hasta el sillón, sentándome a su lado.

No nos mirábamos, ambas teníamos la vista puesta en el suelo y ninguna parecía estar por la labor de iniciar la conversación, si pensaba que antes habíamos vivido situaciones incómodas, aquella las superaba y con creces.

Esperé unos minutos más y rompí el silencio, sigo sin saber cómo logré emitir sonido alguno.

**-Lo siento** –dije, ella se giró inmediatamente con un gesto de sorpresa y yo bajé nuevamente la mirada.

**-¿Tú lo sientes? **–su voz era débil- **soy yo quien debe disculparse Rach… Rachel.**

Auch! por la forma en la que había completado mi nombre, sentí como si entre nosotras hubiera una abismal distancia a pesar estar sentadas una al lado de la otra.

-**Lamento lo que sucedió en tu cuarto esa mañana, te juro que no fui consciente de…**

**-¿De lo que hacías?-** pregunté automáticamente temiendo que, todo eso, haya sido un simple impulso de su parte.

**-¡NO!-** respondió de inmediato y por primera vez la miré a los ojos, no tenían su brillo habitual, estaban tristes, temerosos, vacíos, y eso me destrozó –**no sé en que momento te abracé… pero… sé que cuando desperté y… y te sentí tan cerca… no quería que te alejaras… yo… yo hice lo que hice después… con plena conciencia, no fue un juego ni un impulso y lo siento, siento…** -sus palabras salían tropezando unas con otras.

Su voz era entrecortada y sus ojos empezaban a ponerse vidriosos, al igual que los míos.

**-Quinn-** la interrumpí y ella apartó la mirada- **¿por qué lo sientes? Yo fui quien se alejó sin siquiera mirarte y… mi reacción no fue la mejor, soy yo quien te debe una disculpa-** dije tomando suavemente su mentón con mi mano derecha obligándola a mirarme.

Vi lágrimas escapando de sus ojos y ya no pude contener las que yo estaba guardando.

**-Lo siento por haberte incomodado y no haberme disculpado antes.**

**-¿Te disculpas por no haberte disculpado?-** le pregunte con un gesto gracioso y ella soltó una risita ahogada.

-**Algo así** - dijo más relajada y limpiándose una lágrima- **no me gusta que estemos disgustadas**- susurró- **no volverá a pasar, lo prometo.**

**-Fabray ¿realmente puedes prometer que nunca más vas a disgustarte conmigo? **–la cuestioné con fingida seriedad.

-**No me refería a eso… yo… yo no volveré a… invadir tu espacio personal, por llamarlo de algún modo**- me respondió claramente nerviosa, pero sobre todo triste.

Bien, yo no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía que arriesgarme.

**-¿Y si te digo que me encantaría que… que volvieras a invadir mi espacio? –**dije sintiendo al rubor hacerse presente en mis mejillas.

Dicho esto, ella cambió su expresión por completo, ahora era la incredulidad la que gobernaba su mirada.

**-¿Qué?... ¿Me estás diciendo que tú..?** –la interrumpí otra vez, tenía que decir aquello antes de acobardarme.

**-Me gustas, Quinn.-** solté de golpe- **no… no sé como pasó, y te repito, no eres tú quien debe disculparse, soy yo, yo salí huyendo porque tenía miedo, miedo de solo haber estado soñando, miedo de no saber manejar la situación, miedo de ti… de que no…-** las palabras salían tan rápido que llegado cierto punto tuve que parar para tomar aire, pero ella no pensaba darme mucho tiempo para ello.

Sus manos se aferraron a mi cuello y me atrajo suavemente hacia ella, su frente reposaba sobre la mía y nuestras narices se rozaron delicadamente.

Quinn cerró los ojos y yo fijé los míos en sus labios que otra vez estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su calidez.

**-¿Puedo?-** me susurró con labios temblorosos.

**-Mhm**- fue el único sonido que emití.

¿Fuegos artificiales? Ja, Idiota Finn, eso queda corto para describir lo que un beso de Quinn genera, aquella sensación solo podría compararse con una explosión nuclear, con todo y honguito incluido.

La suave textura de sus labios enredándose con los míos, su respiración agitada confundiéndose con la mía, el delicado roce de su lengua suplicándome acceso, sus manos perdiéndose una por mi cabello y la otra en mi cintura, sencillamente enloquecí.

Me aferre a su cuello tratando de profundizar más aquel maravilloso contacto y lo prolongué, lo prolongamos, lo máximo posible hasta que la necesidad de aire nos obligó a separarnos, pero solo lo suficiente para respirar, nuestras frentes seguían unidas mientras una enorme y estúpida sonrisa se dibujó en nosotras.

Puedo asegurar que, hasta ese día, nadie me había besado en serio, no por el placer físico que aquel beso me había generado, que de hecho tampoco tiene comparación, sino por la avalancha de emociones que hicieron que olvidara incluso mi nombre, tal vez hubiera olvidado como respirar si es que esa no hubiera sido una acción que mi cuerpo realizó por pura inercia luego de aquel beso.

Nos quedamos varios minutos así, contemplándonos, las palabras sobraban en el momento en que nuestras miradas se comunicaban por si solas.

Mis manos acariciando su rostro, las suyas aferradas a mi cintura, la sensación era simplemente maravillosa.

No sé exactamente en que momento ella recargó su espalda sobre uno de los laterales del mueble y yo recargué la mía en su pecho, pero eso sucedió, sus brazos me rodearon y yo descansé mis brazos en los suyos. Nos complementábamos. Su quijada reposó en mi hombro y sus labios no perdían oportunidad para dejar dulces besos en mi mejilla y algún que otro atrevido y provocador beso en mi cuello.

Disfrutamos del silencio y luego de las palabras, hablamos de todo y de nada, era como estar finalmente en casa.

Fue la tarde perfecta.

Horas después, San llamó para avisar que se quedaría con Brittany, una llamada meramente informativa para que no me preocupara.

Puesto que eran cerca de las 10 pm no iba a permitir que Quinn se marchara a esa hora, por lo que se quedó a dormir.

No apresuren conclusiones que no pasó nada, esa noche. Y no pienso relatar ni el cuando, ni el como sí paso, eso es privado.

Sencillamente me abrazó, así me dormí y así me desperté, con sus brazos rodeándome firmemente, como si intentara protegerme y, honestamente, me sentí protegida.

Las semanas siguientes solo nos comunicamos por video llamada, las fechas de entrega para los avances de una nueva publicación que su editor exigía y los ensayos de un nuevo musical nos impedían viajar.

Pronto acción de gracias había llegado y por lo tanto ella vendría.

Santana salió esa tarde para buscar a Britt y yo me quedé terminando de pulir algunos detalles para la cena, además de que deseaba estar en casa cuando Quinn llegara, tres semanas desde nuestro primer beso, tres semanas sin verla en persona, la extrañaba en demasía.

Quise ir a recogerla a la estación pero ella insistió en que no lo hiciera para que no me recargara de actividades, y fue muy razonable de su parte porque cuando llegó a penas y había terminado con todo lo pendiente para esa noche.

Toda la emoción se esfumó cuando, al abrir la puerta, me encontré con una seria expresión en su rostro.

Ella no dijo nada, solo ingresó, cerró la puerta tras de si y se acercó a mí con una seriedad aplastante.

**-Quinn… sucede algo?**


	4. Capítulo IV

Capítulo IV

-**¿Quinn… sucede algo?- **pregunté nerviosa.

No me respondió.

Con un simple movimiento de ojos miro hacia ambos lados y luego por encima de mi hombro hacia lo que estaba a mis espaldas, como si estuviera buscando algo en el salón, para finalmente volver a dirigir su mirada hacia mí.

Manteniendo esa desconcertante mirada seria sobre la mía, dio los dos pasos faltantes que nos separaban dejándonos a un palmo de distancia.

De la nada, una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en su rostro, me abrazó por la cintura acercándome completamente a ella, me elevó un poco y nos hizo girar mientras se reía.

**-Maldita sea Quinn ¡Me asustaste!**

Ella no deshizo el abrazo ni me bajó, solo dejó de dar vueltas.

Me abrazó más fuerte, hundió su cara en mi cuello y dejó un tierno beso en él.

Así nos quedamos unos minutos, con mis manos aferradas a su chaqueta y mi frente apoyada en su hombro izquierdo mientras ella, aún con el rostro hundido en mi cuello, respiraba suavemente.

Luego, me bajó despacio y se separó un poco, me regaló una sonrisa, beso mi nariz y apoyó su frente en la mía sin dejar de mirarme, y lo hacía con tal ternura y calidez que podría haber derretido el iceberg que hundió el Titánic.

**-No creas que con eso te voy a perdonar semejante susto** –le dije tratando de hacerme la dura, ojo, tratando.

**-No te haces una idea de cuánto extrañaba abrazarte-** dijo ignorando mi comentario y rozando su nariz con la mía**- cuanto deseaba acariciarte**- agregó rozando mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano- **y no te imaginas lo mucho que deseo besarte** – susurró bajando nuevamente su mano a mi cintura y acercándose más.

Su última confesión fue una orden para mí, solté mi agarre de su chaqueta, entrelacé mis brazos en su cuello y le di ese beso que yo también anhelaba.

**-Se los vamos a decir hoy ¿verdad?-** dije apenas separando mi boca de la suya.

**-Mhm –**respondió y me beso nuevamente-** no tenemos nada que esconder.-** agregó tranquilamente rompiendo el beso con delicadeza- **además, ya es hora de que sepan que yo gané.**

**-¿Ganaste?-** pregunté confundida.

**-Exacto, yo me quedé con la persona más hermosa y talentosa de nuestro círculo, de Nueva York, del planeta.** – dijo separándose por completo y haciendo ademanes con las manos.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, con cualquier otra persona, aquello lo habría tomado como una broma pero, Quinn, a pesar de decirlo con humor, me hizo saber con su mirada, con sus gestos, que realmente pensaba todo aquello.

**-Déjate de cosas y ayúdame a poner la mesa-** le sonreí, la tomé de la mano y la llevé a la cocina para que me ayudara.

No nos tardamos mucho y realmente disfrutamos de esa sencilla actividad.

Una vez lista, la mesa, ella me miró y dijo:

**-Mmm a esta mesa le falta algo**

**-El postre lo trae Adam** –dije yo despreocupadamente.

**-¿Postre?... Sí… es eso, falta el postre pero, no creo que Adam traiga lo que yo quiero**. –dijo con cierta decepción en su voz.

**-Es tarta de calabaza, a ti te gusta y no digas que no porque el año pasado, en su cumpleaños, comiste dos porciones.**

Yo me encontraba de espaldas a la mesa con las manos apoyadas sobre esta, ella se encontraba frente a mí pero a cierta distancia, distancia que no duró mucho.

**-Lo dice la señorita que se comió tres –**espetó levantando una ceja, soltó una bocanada de aire y siguió- **Sí, me gusta la tarta de calabaza** -dijo acercándose- **pero…**

**-¿Pero qué?**

-**Pero yo estaba pensando en otra cosa** –continuó estando ya a escasos centímetros de mí, apoyó sus manos en la mesa mientras juntaba su cuerpo al mío.

En una rápida acción puso sus manos en mi cintura y me elevó, con una facilidad asombrosa debo agregar, obligándome a sentar sobre la mesa.

**-¡Quinn!-** mi sorpresa era evidente.

**-Listo** -dijo triunfante- **esta mesa ya tiene todo lo que quiero**- agregó y dejó un pequeño beso en mi mejilla.

**-Estás loca-** dije riéndome.

**-Sí, tú eres la culpable** – esa vez su tono fue sugerente.

El hecho de que aún permaneciera tan cerca de mí, con ambas manos apoyadas en la mesa, bloqueando de esa forma cualquier vía de escape, solo lograba ponerme nerviosa.

**-Rach…-** susurro sin apartar la mirada y yo tragué saliva.

**-Dime…-** respondí casi por inercia.

Se acercó más, si es que eso era posible, se hizo espacio entre mis piernas, posó sus manos en mi cintura, ladeo ligeramente la cabeza y me miró con una dulzura increíble.

**-Te quiero, lo sabes ¿verdad?**

Para ser alguien a quien le encanta hablar, esta chica de alguna inexplicable forma, lograba dejarme sin palabras cada vez que quería.

Un beso fue mi respuesta, un beso que inició lento y luego fue tomando forma, un beso que mantuvimos hasta que la necesidad de tomar aire se volvió imperativa.

**-¿Eso fue un 'sí'?-** preguntó aún con la respiración agitada y de alguna forma sonriendo.

-**Eso fue un 'yo también'-** susurré volviendo a besarla.

¿Apresurado? Tal vez pero, ¿a quién le importaba? En lo personal, a mí no y, por la forma en la que me correspondió el beso, puedo asegurar que a ella tampoco.

Estábamos tan inmersas en ese momento que nunca oímos cuando la puerta se abrió, lo único que nos hizo volver a la realidad fue un inoportuno comentario de Santana. En ese instante agradecí haberme puesto unos vaqueros en la mañana, de lo contrario, estoy segura de nuestra querida latina hubiera dicho algo peor.

**-Dejen de profanar la mesa, suficiente tenemos con que el pavo sea de tofu.**- sí, esa era Santana.

La sorpresa fue tal que nos separamos de golpe y no iba a ser necesario anunciar gran cosa, ya que todos estaban ahí, mirándonos.

Como todos parecían estar petrificados en la puerta, Santana los miró y muy a su estilo los hizo reaccionar.

**-Ay por favor cambien esas caras-** dijo con burla- **¿es que acaso nunca lo notaron? todos estos años esta rubia malhumorada se la ha pasado desvistiendo con los ojos a la enana**- eso hizo sonrojar a Quinn-** ni hablar del efecto 'Q'**.- y aquello provocó mi curiosidad y, por lo que vino después, también la curiosidad de los demás.

**-¿Efecto 'Q'?-** preguntó un confundido Adam que ya salía de su asombro.

-**Sí, el efecto que tiene la rubia en ella, una simple sonrisa y las neuronas de Rachel dejan de hacer sinapsis, se paraliza y todo eso**- explicaba, como si de una clase magistral se tratara, mientras todos iban acomodándose en el salón- **recuerdo perfectamente como el día de mi cumpleaños, la señorita Berry, se disponía a ir a su dormitorio porque según ella estaba "agotada", se despidió y en cuanto Quinn le sonrió, todo el cansancio se esfumó ya que se quedó de pie mirándola como por cinco minutos**-decía riéndose- **ninguna de las dos parecía darse cuenta, si no le llego a dar una palmada en el trasero de seguro se quedaban así el resto de la noche.**

Su detallado relato continuó por varios minutos, eso entretuvo a nuestros amigos, hizo que Quinn quisiera estrangularla y a mí por fin me aclaró muchos aspectos aislados de su comportamiento, sobre todo esa palmada en mi pobre trasero.

A pesar de los años, aún no puedo olvidar la expresión de Kurt aquel día, Santana siempre dice que le hubiera encantado tener una cámara a la mano para poder inmortalizar la cara de nuestro amigo.

Tres años después, tiempo en el que no solo nuestra relación se fortaleció sino también la de San y Britt, Quinn finalmente se mudó a Nueva York.

Seis meses antes, Santana ya se había mudado con Brittany y yo había optado por buscar otro lugar, aquel piso que habíamos compartido durante tanto tiempo me encantaba pero ya era hora de dejarlo, era hora de avanzar, además la búsqueda de un nuevo hogar la hice pensando en proponerle a mi hermosa novia que se mudara de una vez conmigo, propuesta que nunca llegué a hacer porque ella se me adelantó.

Un día antes de que Santana hiciera la propuesta de matrimonio más original de la historia, Quinn me sorprendió con otra propuesta en la estación de tren.

**-¿No sería mejor que te quedaras? Mañana tienes que volver para ayudar a San con su sorpresa.** –espeté jalando de su mano y haciendo un puchero.

**-Es necesario que esté esta tarde en New Haven, hace una semana tengo agendada una reunión con el dueño del piso en el que vivo. –**dijo mirándome y dándome un toque en la nariz con la punta de su índice.

**-¿Y eso por qué?** –pregunte curiosa.

**-Voy a mudarme y tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos con él.**

**-¿Pasa algo malo con el lugar? ¿Quieres buscar otro piso?**

**-Algo así, voy a mudarme, pero de ciudad.**- dijo como si nada, como si solo fuese a cambiar de número telefónico.

Sí, en ese momento sentí como si algo, o en este caso alguien, hubiera golpeado mi estómago provocando que perdiera el aliento, solo podía pensar 'por favor no a Los Ángeles, no a Los Ángeles'

**-¡¿De ciudad?!-** grité sin poder evitarlo.

**-Rachel, cálmate… nos están mirando- **dijo mirando hacia los lados.

-**Quinn, si es otra de tus bromitas desde ya te digo que no es nada graciosa.**

**-Vaya, no pensé que el que me mudara a Nueva York te sentaría tan mal, si tanto te molesta puedo…**

Odiaba que me hiciera ese tipo de cosas ¿por qué rayos no podía empezar por esa parte de la historia?

**-¿Te vienes a vivir aquí?-** pregunté interrumpiendo su actuación.

-**Aquí no- **dijo señalando el piso con su índice-** ¿Cómo crees que voy a vivir en una estación de tren?-** agregó sonriendo- **podría hacerlo en una carpa en Central Park pero creo un bonito departamento sería mejor. **–continuó manteniendo el humor.

**-¿Es… es en serio? **–ella tiene la maldita costumbre de hacerme ese tipo de bromas, así que tenía que asegurarme de que aquello era real.

-**Amor, esta distancia está matándome** –confesó acercándose y sujetando mi rostro con ambas manos- **puedo escribir en cualquier lugar, viajar a L.A cuando sea necesario lo cual no es muy seguido y, no sé tú pero yo preferiría emplear las horas que pasamos en un tren en algo más… productivo y beneficioso para las dos -**dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y yo la abracé con fuerza- **hay otra cosa que…**

-**Dime-** dije soltándola y sonriendo

**-La idea de vivir en una carpa es atractiva pero… Rach, tú… ¿te gustaría… vivir… vivir conmigo?, podemos buscar otro departamento o quedarnos en el tuyo, ya sé que te gusta mucho y que te tardaste en encontrarlo y…**

**-Quinn- ** interrumpí su nervioso monólogo a pesar de que me resultaba adorable.

**-Si no quieres está bien, no… no tenemos que vivir juntas todavía… mañana después de ayudar a San puedo empezar a buscar un lugar y…**

**-Sí quiero**

**-¿Cómo?- **preguntó con duda.

**-Que sí quiero, sí quiero vivir contigo, incluso si fuera en una carpa pero creo que podemos prescindir de ella.**

Su sonrisa fue enorme y hermosa, como siempre y, el brillo de sus ojos solo alimentó, como si de combustible se tratara, el motor que aceleraba los latidos de mi corazón, corazón que se encontraba rebosante de emoción al saber que una nueva aventura estaba por empezar, pero sobre todo por saber que sería al lado de Quinn.

* * *

N/A: Bien solo falta uno, nos leemos.


	5. Final

Final

Siete meses viviendo juntas, siete meses en que tuvimos que aprender a adaptarnos, Santana ya nos lo había advertido pero para ser sincera la habíamos subestimado, aún así no nos tomó demasiado tiempo adaptarnos, además de que el poder dormir y despertar en sus brazos no tenía, no tiene, ni tendrá precio.

Solo establecimos una regla inquebrantable, nada de Funny Girl ni ningún otro musical al igual que nada de lectura ni escritura después de las 10 pm, solo nosotras dos a partir de esa hora. Y, honestamente, no es muy complicado acatar al pie de la letra nuestra pequeña regla.

El día que San le propuso matrimonio a Britt y esta aceptó, supe que yo quería aquello solo con Quinn, mi Quinn.

Recuerdo como nuestras miradas se encontraron en el instante en que nuestras amigas se besaban luego de ponerse los anillos de compromiso y, como una sola palabra gobernó mi mente en ese momento, 'pronto'.

Lo curioso es que lo mismo pensó ella, pero eso lo supe después.

Pues, ya había pasado un mes desde la boda de Santana y Britt, y hace una semana que tenía en mi poder un par de anillos. Solo esperaba el momento oportuno para pedírselo y, ese momento había llegado.

Lo cierto es que no lo tuve sencillo.

Quinn regresaría esa tarde de New Haven, había viajado para asistir a una ceremonia en honor a la trayectoria literaria de uno de sus ex-profesores, un hombre mayor al que ella y muchos otros graduados apreciaban, era algo así como una versión más añeja del señor Schue.

Hubiésemos viajado juntas pero, los ensayos finales para un nuevo musical no lo permitieron.

Ese día, yo la recogería a las 6 pm y luego iríamos a cenar, al menos esa era la idea.

Ya tenía planeado hacerle una de las preguntas más importantes de nuestras vidas, en aquella estación que había sido testigo de tantas despedidas como bienvenidas, de tantas sonrisas como abrazos, y de tantos besos que hasta perdí la cuenta.

¿Nerviosa? Claro que lo estaba, pero más nerviosa me puse esa mañana cuando fui a casa de Santana para pedirle un favor y, a Brittany, se le escapó cierta información clasificada.

Santana me recibió con sorpresa, primero porque no me esperaba y segundo por mi expresión.

**-¿Y tú que te traes?** –preguntó divertida

**-¿Por?**

**-No lo sé, te ves más alegre de lo normal.** –me respondió mirándome detenidamente

**-Y por qué no estarlo, el día está precioso** –dije con ilusión, por la mirada que me lanzó es posible que creyera que yo estaba bajo el efecto de alguna sustancia.

**-Enana, está nevando**. –me dijo bastante confundida.

No me contuve más y me abalancé sobre ella abrazándola, lo cierto es que estaba feliz, nerviosa e impaciente, pero sobre todo feliz.

**-¿Por qué tanta emoción?** –preguntó Brittany saliendo hacia el pasillo para encontrarse con nosotras.

**-Tengo excelentes noticias** –Le respondí con una sonrisa.

**-¿Ya te lo propuso? Pero si dijo que lo haría esta noche, Quinn nos mintió, Santi yo quería estar ahí así como ellas estuvieron cuando tú me lo preguntaste **–dijo haciendo un puchero

**-¡Britt!** –recriminó Santana llevándose una mano a la frente- **Quinn va a matarnos** – se lamentó mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en el reducido espacio que nos ofrecía el pasillo de la entrada.

¿Yo? Quien sabe, mi mente se había evaporado y cuando salí de mi trance no reaccione de la manera más convencional.

**-Maldita sea**- gruñí.

Caminé hasta el salón bajo la sorprendida mirada de Santana que, ante mi inesperada reacción, se había detenido en seco. Me senté en el sofá, apoyé mis codos sobre mis rodillas, me incliné y cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos, tenía que pensar en algo y tenía que hacerlo ya.

**-Hey, no pensé que te ibas a tomar así la noticia **–me dijo San sentándose a mi lado y acariciando suavemente mi espalda- **creía que las cosas entre ustedes iban de maravilla.**

**-Y lo están – **le aseguré levantando mi cara y mirándola.

**-¿Entonces?- **preguntó preocupada.

No tuve que decirle nada, solo saqué la cajita que llevaba guardada en el bolsillo del saco que llevaba puesto y que no había podido quitarme aún debido a ese exceso de información y, la coloqué sobre la pequeña mesa que se encontraba frente a nosotras.

Nunca pensé que los ojos de esa latina podrían abrirse tanto, ante su expresión de sorpresa y el mutismo que la invadió, yo solo sonreí.

**-Comienzo a creer que ustedes dos realmente tienen una conexión mental, son demasiadas coincidencias, no me digas, se lo ibas a pedir esta noche ¿verdad?-** dijo sarcásticamente luego de salir de su asombro, yo solo asentí y ella resopló – **y bien ¿para qué somos buenas? – **preguntó regalándome una dulce sonrisa.

Llegada la hora, las tres estábamos en la estación esperando a Quinn, cuando su tren asomó a la estación las dejé esperándola para así, poner en marcha lo que le tenía preparado.

Debía darme prisa antes de que tuvieran que perifonear la salida del siguiente tren, solo tenía quince minutos para hacer lo que tenía pensado.

Mientras apresuraba el paso pude escuchar a mis espaldas el sonido de los acordes de una guitarra.

Instintivamente me giré.

Ahí estaba, con una enorme sonrisa y una guitarra acústica color negro colgando de ella, atrás suyo una latina con cara de culpabilidad y una rubia bailarina sonriendo.

Mire a Santana y ella solo dijo **–lo siento, ella me lo pidió primero-** luego con una notable confusión miré a Quinn y, fue suficiente porque no tuve que preguntar nada para que ella hablara.

–**La latina bocazas me llamó en la mañana y regresé antes, llevo congelándome en esta estación más de una hora, pero he deseado hacer esto desde el día en que enfermé y fuiste hasta a New Haven para cuidarme toda la noche.** –dijo ella con una tranquilidad avasalladora mientras seguía tocando pausadamente los mismos acordes una y otra vez**.- nunca te agradecí por aquello así que, gracias mi amor** –agregó sonriendo con inocencia.

Mi respiración se hacía más fuerte y rápida, por la temperatura a la que estábamos era imposible ocultarlo ya que el constante vapor escapando de mi boca me delataba.

**-Solo escucha, luego podrás decirme lo que tú quieras**- espetó, yo asentí y ella comenzó a cantar.

**Me encaminé en un estrecho camino hace muchos años**

**Esperando encontrar el amor verdadero**

**A lo largo de un camino roto**

**Pero me perdí una o dos veces**

**Limpié mi frente y seguí abriéndome paso**

**No podía ver como todas las señales**

**Apuntaban hacia ti**

Cada palabra era pronunciada con una dulzura exquisita mientras cada acorde salía perfecta y armoniosamente.

**Todos los sueños largos y perdidos me llevan a donde estás tú**

**Todos los que rompieron mi corazón fueron como la estrella del norte**

**Señalándome el camino hacia tus amorosos brazos**

**Todo esto sé que es verdad**

**Que Dios bendiga el camino roto**

**Que me guio directo hacia ti**

Su mirada estaba llena de amor y su voz se tornaba más emocional.

**Pienso en los años que estuve solo de paso**

**Me gustaría tener el tiempo que perdí y devolvértelo a ti**

**Pero tú solo sonríes y tomas mi mano**

**Has pasado por lo mismo y lo entiendes**

**Es todo parte de un grandioso plan**

**Que se está haciendo realidad**

No me di cuenta en que momento había derramado un par de lágrimas, solo supe que lo había hecho por la humedad que quedó en mis mejillas.

Ella se detuvo, tiró hacia atrás la guitarra dejando que esta cuelgue de su espalda, se acercó despacio, tomó mi rostro con delicadeza para finalmente besar mi frente.

**-Rach ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?** – me pregunto casi en un suspiro apoyando su frente en la mía, mirándome con ternura mientras sus labios y los mios temblaban.

Ella conocía la pregunta que quería hacerle y yo conocía la respuesta que ella quería darme, pero aún así los nervios y la emoción hacían mella en nosotras.

Respiré hondo, ordené mis palabras mentalmente y supliqué, para que esta vez, sí salieran.

**-En tus ojos encuentro mi lugar seguro, en tus brazos está mi hogar, son tus labios los que me cautivan, tus manos las que me llenan de vida y es tu hermoso corazón lo que más amo –**dije mirándola de frente- **así que… yo quisiera saber si aceptarías guardar el mío para siempre**- agregué mientras me separaba un poco de ella y apoyaba mi rodilla derecha en el suelo ante su atenta mirada- **Quinn… ¿Te… te casarías conmigo?** –pregunté sacando aquella cajita de mi bolsillo y abriéndola ante ella.

Ella se arrodilló también, una lágrima corría por su mejilla izquierda, tomo mis manos que aún sostenían los anillos y las besó, luego posicionó sus manos, una en mi cuello y la otra en mi nuca, me acercó despacio hacia ella y me beso lento.

Fue un beso lleno de amor y de palabras que solo escuchaban nuestros corazones.

**-¿Eso fue un sí?-** pregunté sonriéndole al separarnos.

**-No**- espetó

**-¿No?-** cuestioné asombrada**- Quinn no brom…**

**-Eso fue un 'te amo'**- me interrumpió**- esto es un 'sí'**-dijo poniéndose de pie y ayudándome a mí a imitar su acción.

Dio un par de pasos atrás, tiró de su guitarra dejándola colgar esta vez delante de ella, la sujetó con ambas manos y cantó con una arrobadora emoción las estrofas faltantes de la canción que había empezado minutos antes y por primera vez, a pesar de haber protagonizado un sin fin de ellos, supe lo que era vivir en un musical.

**Todos los sueños largos y perdidos me llevan a donde estás tú**

**Todos los que rompieron mi corazón fueron como la estrella del norte**

**Señalándome el camino hacia tus amorosos brazos**

**Todo esto sé que es verdad**

**Que Dios bendiga el camino roto**

**Que me guio directo hacia ti**

**Ahora estoy rodando a casa en brazos de mi amor**

**Esto es lo único que sé que es cierto**

**Que Dios bendiga el camino roto**

**Que me guio directo hacia a ti**

**Que Dios bendiga el camino roto**

**Que me guio directo hacia a ti**

Hizo sonar los últimos acordes, volvió a posicionar la guitarra en su espalda, se acercó decididamente, me abrazó por la cintura por billonésima vez en nuestra vida, me alzó y giró conmigo en sus brazos, esos brazos que me hacían sentir absolutamente segura. Yo sonreía, nuestras amigas reían, la gente nos miraba y ella no paraba de repetir entre risas 'Sí quiero, claro que quiero'.

Lo sé, fue la propuesta de matrimonio más rara de la historia, ella me dio su sorpresa y yo hice la pregunta, también tuvimos dos pares de anillos de compromiso y, es que las cosas entre nosotras siempre han sido fuera de lo común, pero ¿eso qué?

Como Quinn siempre me dice 'lo convencional es aburrido'.

Dos años desde aquel día, dos hermosos años más junto a la persona gracias a la cual ahora puedo disfrutar de la presencia de Elianne.

Verla descansar en su cuna, escuchar su tranquila respiración, sonreír cuando hace esos gestos graciosos que tanto me recuerdan a la que ahora es mi esposa, es lo mejor de cada día.

Elegir su nombre nos tomó algo de tiempo, queríamos que con solo escucharlo o mencionarlo, sin importar nada, nos recordara que todo tiene sentido y lo más importante, que se lo recordara a ella.

Aunque estamos rodeadas de gente que nos ama y a la que amamos, sabíamos perfectamente que habría personas que en ocasiones tratarían de humillarla o de convencerla de que su familia no es la adecuada.

Las personas pueden llegar a ser muy estúpidas y la estupidez casi siempre deriva en crueldad.

Yo solo pude soportar todas aquellas agresiones por el inmenso amor que mis padres me dieron y por el que se profesaban mutuamente, y es exactamente lo mismo que hacemos por Elianne y por nosotras, amarla y amarnos.

Recuerdo lo que San nos dijo cuándo buscábamos el nombre.

**-Pónganle el nombre que quieran, que si alguien se atreve a molestarla les juro que ese ser miserable conocerá como arreglábamos las cosas en Lima Height Adjacent.**

Ni Quinn ni yo dudamos de ello porque, es lo mismo que haríamos por el pequeño Cole, hijo de Britt y San, o por Emma, la pequeña de Kurt y Adam.

Como nuestro simpático ingles con ínfulas de italiano diría 'nosotros somos como la mafia, si te metiste con uno te metiste con todos ¿capisci?'

Vale, tal vez la única con métodos poco ortodoxos sea Santana, pero la idea central es esa.

Lo cierto es que no podremos estar eternamente a su lado y, su nombre es un legado que podrá recordarle lo que ella es.

'Dios ha respondido' es el significado hebreo de su nombre, y eso es ella, una respuesta divina en nuestras vidas porque cuando nos aseguraron que estaba en camino y tiempo después la tuvimos en nuestros brazos, descubrimos que siempre se puede ser más feliz.

Puedo escuchar pasos adentrándose en la habitación, siento la calidez que su cuerpo emana, sus brazos me rodean por la espalda y entrelaza sus dedos dejando descansar sus manos en mi abdomen, tal vez ya se los haya dicho pero no me importa así que se los repito, adoro cuando me abraza así.

Roza mi cuello con su nariz, deja un pequeño beso en él para luego hundir su rostro en la misma zona y respirar profundamente. Sin importar cuantas veces lo haga, mi piel siempre termina erizándose ante su tacto, su aliento, sus besos.

Me recargo en ella y sonrió, ella apoya su mentón en mi hombro y acaricia mi mejilla con la suya, miro a mi pequeña dormir tranquila y segura envuelta en esa manta rosa con dibujos de pequeños unicornios, regalo de Brittany, mientras pienso 'Tú eres mi chica perfecta, Elianne' y como es su costumbre, Quinn, lee mis pensamientos y susurra:

–**Nuestra chica perfecta, Rach.**

* * *

* Canción: Bless the broken road - Rascal Flatts

N/A: Muchas gracias por cada PM, comentario, fav, follow o simplemente por haber leído. Hasta una nueva oportunidad. Nos leemos.

MT.


End file.
